The Courier
The Courier, also known as Courier Six, is the playable main protagonist of Bethesda and Obsidian's Fallout: New Vegas. Not much is known about them; they work for the Mojave Express delivering packages as well a courier, traveled around most of South-Western United States, and are likely canonically male. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Courier vs Dragonborn *The Meta vs The Courier *The Courier Vs Doomguy Possible Opponents *The Predator (Predator) *Revy (Black Lagoon) History The Courier is the customizable player character of Fallout: New Vegas. They have a largely unknown past, to the extent where even they do not know where they were born. What is known is that by the events of New Vegas, the Courier was over thirty years old, had traveled extensively across the former American West, and had learned multiple languages besides English. Prior to the events of New Vegas, he'd been performing deliveries for the Mojave Express. One of their deliveries, unbeknownst to them, was a detonator that would trigger dormant explosives, devastating the region known as The Divide. During one seemingly innocuous job for the Mojave Express, to deliver a Platinum Chip, the Courier was ambushed by Benny, the head of one of New Vegas's casinos. Benny shot the Courier in the head and left him to die in a shallow grave, taking the Chip with him as he left. However, they were rescued by the Securitron robot Victor and nursed back to health by Doc Mitchell in the small town of Goodsprings. The Courier thus began a journey to chase down Benny, both for revenge and to retrieve the item he was to deliver. Eventually, he would come to support one of the factions vying for control of the Mojave Wasteland, or alternatively take control of the region themselves. Death Battle Info The Courier's precise capabilities depend on how the player chooses to develop the character. Therefore, it is important to note that his different skills and abilities must be considered both in isolation and in combination with one another. Weaponry Though the Courier can be armed with over 200 potential weapons, these many varieties ultimately fall into perhaps a dozen archetypes in five categories, with a few weapons standing out in each archetype. *'12.7 mm pistol' - A fairly large one-handed handgun that was fairly popular in pre-War America. It can fire approximately three powerful shots in a second, and can even be equipped with a silencer. However, it has poor accuracy. *'Marksman Carbine' - A semi-automatic rifle with a 20 round magazine. With its mounted scope, it is accurate enough for long-ranged combat while having the fire rate and stopping power to make it also useful at shorter ranges. *'Brush Gun' - A hunting carbine that deals high damage from a long range, but has iron sights that make it hard to track nearby or rapidly moving targets. *'Anti-material Rifle' - A sniper rifle that is slow and heavy, but deals very high damage. *'12.7 mm Submachine Gun' - A submachine gun that can actually be silenced. Suffers from poor accuracy and a small magazine, but the GRA variant can be modded to minimize those problems. *'Riot Shotgun' - A shotgun notable for its high rate of fire and fairly large magazine. It is devastating at short ranges. *'Sonic Emitter' - An energy pistol that uses sonic shots. Notably, it has the ability to disrupt force fields, in addition to dealing extra damage against robots and power armor. Depending on which of the five frequencies it's set to, its precise effects vary. *'LAER' - A laser rifle that is good for general combat use. It can be modded to consume less ammunition and deal more damage. It also deals extra damage against robots and power armor. *'Tesla Cannon' - A portable anti-tank energy weapon. It deals additional electrical damage to hit targets. *'Incinerator' - A weapon that lobs fireballs, dealing a mixture of explosive and flame-based damage. *'Flamer' - A fairly straightforward flamethrower, dealing fire-based damage to a wide area. *'Arc Welder' - Fires a constant stream of lightning a short distance forward. Deals extra damage against robots and power armor. *'Red Glare' - A rocket launcher notable for its high rate of fire, shooting approximately four rockets a second. It can be modded to inprove its sights, increase fire rate, and increase rocket speed. *'Grenade Machinegun' - Fires 25 mm grenades at a rate of three per second. It is effective at dealing widespread damage across longer ranges. *'C-4 Plastic Explosive' - A remotely detonated explosive, useful for traps. *'Bowie Knife' - A knife that deals higher critical damage at an enhanced rate. *'Blade of the West' - A two-handed sword made from a car's bumper, made in the image of the weapon used by Lanius. *'Thermic Lance' - Originally an industrial tool meant to cut through steel, this weapon bypasses the effects of armor. *'Super Sledge' - A massive two-handed hammer. Though slow, the kinetic energy battery built into the device make its blows powerful. It can be used to knock opponents off their feet. *'Ballistic Fist' - A gauntlet meant to strengthen Unarmed combat techniques. Essentially, each glove have components of a shotgun built into them, greatly increasing the force of punches. Equipment Besides their arsenal of weaponry, the Courier has an assortment of gear that they frequently rely upon. Much of their clothing and armor is fairly typical, but a few pieces stick out. The Advanced Radiation Suit protects the wearer from radiation while still providing better protection than basic Leather Armor. The Stealth Suit Mk II is a set of medium armor with an integrated AI; in addition to improving the Courier's defenses (similar to Combat Armor), it buffs their Stealth capabilities and automatically applies medicines when they are harmed. Furthermore, if the Courier receives the appropriate training, they can operate the T-51b Power Armor, which can absorb 2500 joules of kinetic force. Other notable pieces of armor include the Valence Radii-Accentuator, which slowly regenerates health, the Stealth Boy makes them translucent for a short period, and the Rebreather mask, which provides air to the Courier while underwater. The Courier also carries a number of Chems that can be used in combat to improve performance. Stimpacks will restore Health or help repair limbs, though not as effectively as proper medical treatment. Rad-X and Radaway improve the Courier's resistance to Radiation and remove it from their body respectively. Med-X helps the Courier resist damage, Hydra will restore a limb's condition at the expense of the Courier's Endurance, Psycho will increase their rate of damage, and Antivenom cures venoms used by the various animals in the Mojave Wasteland. However, the addictive nature of Chems makes it impractical for the Courier to heavily rely on them. Following their adventures at Big MT and/or purchase of implants from the Followers of the Apocalypse, the Courier became a cyborg. This has granted them a number of benefits. The Monocyte Breeder slowly allows their body to heal itself and their Sub-Dermal Armor creates a layer of thicker skin cells that helps resist damage. Operations on their heart, brain, and spine have increased their strength and durability, as well as making it harder for robots to lock onto them. Abilities Special, Abilities VATS, Unarmed Techniques Feats *Can carry up to 400 pounds on them while travelling around the Wasteland, still able to run and fight as necessary. *Successfully performed a brain surgery to remove a tumor via pure Luck. *Talked the commanders of both the NCR and Legion forces at Hoover Dam into retreating **Prior to the battle, the Courier manipulated every major faction in the region to meet their desired outcome. **Also merged two split personalities in a tense conversation *Can Repair: **A Katana or Chainsaw using rolling pins **A Thermic Lance using a Baseball Bat or Shovel **Shotguns and Rifles using BB guns **Helmets using Sunglasses *When pursued by Legion assassins, intimidated them into fleeing before any fighting began *Hacked into a Brotherhood of Steel's computer terminal to make it self-destruct *Destroyed the massive X-42 Robo-Scorpion while lobotomized. *At their weakest and without armor, survived at least two shots to the head in succession. *Withstood missiles exploding at point blank range. *Can destroy military robots barehanded. *Stormed the Legion fort on the east side of the Colorado River and killed Caesar. *Killed an large undead flaming ,mutant bear while under the influence of hallucinogenic plant roots. Weaknesses *Despite superhuman reflexes, the Courier's actual movement speed is entirely human. *Relies heavily on their equipment, especially for offensive purposes. *Many items carry inherent drawbacks, such as the risk of addiction when using chems. *Many of their greatest triumphs came from avoiding fights, either through charisma, intelligence, or luck. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Gender Unconfirmed Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:WRPG Characters Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Bethesda Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Gun Wielders Category:Soldier Category:Cyborg Category:Bombers Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Warrior Category:Playable Character Category:Nuclear Weapon Users Category:Fisticuffs Fighters